General Policy of WCWWiki
Here lie the general rules of this wikia. Please follow these rules, or punishments will ensue. If you have questions about these rules, feel free to contact a staff member, and any concerns or ideas should be left on the talk page. Rule 1 All global wikia policies must be followed. Visit this page for further information. *''Assume good faith.'' An important part of a wiki is to assume good faith. It is essential to always assume that when they publish the edit button, people are not trying to hurt the wiki, but help it. No intention of malice, honesty, empathy, trying the best for the community and kindness is what constitutes good faith. When you disagree with an edit, assume that the user who published the edit was trying to help the wiki - not hurt it. Think about intentions, not actions when assuming good faith. People make mistakes - and so do you. Don't yell at one when a mistake is made. *''Respect the Copyright law.'' Do not steal anything that is copyrighted and put it here. Any copyrighted content or images will be removed if found. *''Wikia is not'' a place to advertise another website, or a link farm. It is not a Wikimedia project nor it is Wikipedia. It is required that you respect that policy here. *''Disclaimers:'' See this page. *''The Terms of Use must be read and followed.'' *''Respect others and their opinions.'' It is required that you respect others and their opinions, but this does not mean that you may not have your own opinion. You have to give respect to get it. *''Use proper spelling and grammar to the best of your abilities.'' Please - no net/chatspeak, it's annoying and hard to read. Add punctuation to your sentences, and capitalize letters when needed. Rule 2 This wikia is not a website for social purposes, or personal purposes. *''Contribute (At least a bit):'' If you join, you are expected to contribute to the wiki. This could be helping out with the projects, editing in the mainspace, template, help, and project namespaces, helping others, or participating in vote and/or discussion. There are also other ways of being contributive to the wiki. If you are an active member of the website that refuses to help out, then there may be consequences. *''Note and Tip:'' Role-playing, fanfiction, and participating in other non-encyclopedia features of the site will be considered as actively engaging in contributing, but it is highly recommended that with along this, some editing to the encyclopedia part should be done. *''The chat room is a privilege, not a right:'' Sitting in the chatroom is not considered as contributing, and so, to chat, you must earn the privilege to do so. You must have at least seven edits in the mainspace area to be able to chat. If you enter the chat without these seven main edits, you will be asked to leave. Those who do not comply with the rules will be banned from chat. Keep in mind, that even with seven main edits, it is highly recommended that you still do some contributing on the wiki to chat. *''Blogs, userpages, and talk pages:'' This wiki is not for socializing using blogs, userpages, and talk pages chat. Those who use the wiki only for socializing will be warned. If they do not comply, than a ban will be in effect. This is not facebook. However, this rule does not mean that you cannot make friends. Make friends, learn people and community skills, help others, but do not use this site solely for the purpose of socializing. Those who want to chat, chat (of course, those who have the privilege to) in the live chat feature, not on talk pages and blogs. *''Personal Use:'' Don't come on this wiki and start spilling out your personal life and drama; it's not needed here. You can say something about your life, but nothing too personal. You can only spill out your personal drama to someone in PMs on chat. Rule 3 Content on this wiki should remain appropriate. *''Content on the wiki cannot go higher than the PG rating:'' As young children can view the site, it is required that content on this wiki does not exceed over a PG rating. However, some content on this wiki may include violence and slight gore, so the site is a PG rating, therefore parents should review the site if they have younger children.